Black Hole: A Series of OneShots
by the cowardly figment
Summary: So continues the life of Remy, the best friend that aches for salvation. Set before Here We Go Again. Jack/Remy relationship. Remy has just discovered her horrible secret and has to make the descison, Jack or herself?


_A/N- I know I should be working on my other stories but I just had to post this one first. Don't worry my other fan fics with get updated soon, hopefully (eventually). Anyway please enjoy this I really have had a good time developing this character more and branching out into different written pieces based around her. So continues the life of Remy, the best friend that aches for salvation. _

**A Tint Of Rain**

**A Remy/Jack Story**

**Chapter One- Black Hole**

It had been raining non stop all day long and I couldn't focus at all. Great way to start off Junior year. I told myself this year would be different but I was wrong, as usual. Cynthia was so absorbed in the drowsy teachers lecture I swore I hadn't seen her blink for five minutes straight. Across the room Jack was practically passed out on his desk and the puddle of drool under his chin was slowly growing larger. Another year in hell had officially begun; how could I have possibly ever considered changing my habits. I'd never be able to pay full attention for more than ten seconds and I'd definitely never stop procrastinating which led to problem two. The bell rang and my glossy eyes were still watching the rain drops slide down the window as I mechanically rose to my feet and slung my heavy overflowing backpack over my shoulder. There was already a hole wearing in the bottom from the weight of my school books.

"Remy, May I speak with you before you head out?" my short wrinkled teacher asked catching my shut down brain off guard. I nodded not even looking in his direction and walked over to Jack's desk where I whacked my notebook on the top of his head. He jolted up right and blinked repeatedly as he shook his head trying to regain consciousness.

"Class is over dimwit," I teased lowly. Usually I'd find myself at least kind of funny but today my sad attempts just seemed to annoy me even more.

"Remy!" Cynthia yelled behind me. I turned and looked at her over my shoulder giving her my ultimately divided attention. "I'll meet you in the hall."

She rolled her eyes at Jack then turned her attention to the teacher; "Your lesson was beautiful! The way you spoke about the Renaissance was simply poetic." She blushed with a wide cheesy smile you only see in romantic comedies or on her ridiculous face. Moments like these reminded me how happy I was she was a bookworm, a study whore. I wouldn't be able to stand her outside of this dreadful prison.

When I turned back to Jack he was towering over me with a stupid smirk on his lips. "I'll see you in a few," I mumbled shouldering past him and stomping over to the teachers desk.

He exhaled in frustration as he shook his head at my presence. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my chin. He raised his gaze and pursed his lips in annoyance preparing to speak. My God this was a shitty day.

"I know you have a lot on your mind and things to deal with at home but that doesn't mean you have an excuse for not doing your work," he began.

"I'll get it done. Trust me!"

"Remy, I have twenty six students in this class and only two are failing. You are one of them."

"I'm guessing Jack is the other."

"I can't discuss that with you."

"Obviously it is."

"The point is that I expect better from you. You'd be a good student if you just applied yourself." I could tell he was holding back his fury. The beet red shade of his face was a dead give away,

"Eh, I'd really rather not."

"Then just drop the class."

"Your forcing me to drop because I have had a few set backs? That really doesn't seem fair! I told you it'll get done and it'll get done! I just need some time."

"If it's not on my desk at the beginning of class tomorrow your getting dropped with a failing grade. You can inform Mr. Mercer of this conversation as well. The same goes for him."

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly spinning around on my heel and bounding out the door in the most dramatic scene I could manage to create with my lack of audience.

Fuming I rushed down the hall and took a sharp turn down the stairs and straight over to my locker in the right corner. I collapsed on the floor before my locker tossing my backpack a good ten feet out of reach.

"Whoa! Someones testy," Jack's deep voice hit my eardrums before his tall silhouette came into view as he sat down on the floor beside me with a lit cigarette dangling between his index and middle finger.

"We're failing world history," I grumbled into the freezing cold floor where my cheek, forehead, and chin were firmly pressed up against.

"Let just hope you didn't lay in gum," he spoke taking a drag and holding his breath to hold the smoke in his lungs. I lifted my arm and quickly slapped his abdomen causing the smoke to all come rushing out through his nose. "So optimistic," I smirked. He growled lowly as he grabbed my wrist in his free hand. He shifted his grip to my palm and spread my fingers bringing my index finger to his mouth where he bit down on it just enough to leave a mark but not to break skin.

I shook my head and yanked my hand back. "What are we going to do?" I inquired with a heavy sigh.

"Bribe Cynthia."

"Unlikely, the chances of her agreeing are that of the world ending by tomorrow."

"True," he shrugged taking another drag on his cigarette. "Only one option then, an all niter. Your house or mine?"

"We're less likely to get caught at mine," I answered rolling onto my back and glaring up at the foam tiled ceiling.

"Oh my gosh guys!" Cynthia screeched as she walked up to us. "First why the heck are you on the floor Remy and Jack! You shouldn't be smoking inside. Actually you shouldn't be smoking at all."

Jack gave her a look like she was a complete utter moron. Truth is though she was.

"If someone walks by and sees you we could all get in trouble."

"Here let me fix that," I proposed snatching the cigarette out of Jack's hand and placing it between my lips. Breathing in deeply I let the smoke fill my already screwed lungs.

"Remy! Stop being so absurd. No wonder your grades suck. You don't take anything seriously."

She was right I didn't take anything seriously that's why my life was a swirling black hole. At the very least it was an interesting black hole. Unlike the boring stuck up brat Cynthia was. At least I had real friends that weren't just using her for her older sisters car.

The diner was our own special haven. Sure it smelled of burnt eggs and cheap coffee but damn they had good pie. The biker gang that ate there every Friday was also a plus, sweet guys. To bad it was only Tuesday. Lane and Kimmi met up with us for an after school snack like they did every other day. It was just our ritual, our little meeting place. Kimmi was what we called the rich girl gone rebel. Her favorite thing in the world was British punk bands and blueberry pie was her little piece of heaven. The girl lived off that stuff. She had a Mohawk, wore clothes adorned in safety pins and duck tape, and wore Doc Martins religiously. She was our own private fortune teller and was completely immersed in Buddhism. Also, she had a new henna tattoo every week and on the occasion forgot she was American, so she spoke with a British accent.

Lane on the other hand was a true romantic. The boy spoke in verse and loved Mozart. I hear he even once took a date to the opera. When he wanted something he spoke in French and recited poetry but most of the time he was complete white trash. Think Kid Rock meets John Legend. Yeah scary I know but overall he was a cool kid just a little screwed up like the rest of us.

The four of us had been nearly inseparable sense the first day of high school and we couldn't imagine it any other way.

"What can I get you kids?" Nina our regular waitress asked with a smile on her lips. Her husband was one of the leaders in the biker gang and her grandfather had owned the diner for years. Now it was hers. "Let me guess blueberry pie and coffee black for Miss Sex Pistols, pancakes and Dr. Pepper for the charmer, cream soda and a sundae for the rocker and a strawberry banana shake for little Miss attitude."

"You know us too well Grandma," Kimmi smirked reaching into her coat and pulling out a cigarette. She held out her hand to me and snapped. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"What?" she asked with a shocked look. Her heavy black eyeliner making her wide eyes look almost animated.

"Get your own," I snapped turning my attention to the rain still pouring down on the other side of the window.

Through the buzz of the diners daily business I could barely hear the argument between Kimmi and Lane erupting over with out a doubt a lighter. Jack who sat beside me nudged my shoulder but when I didn't give him my attention he laid his head on my shoulder. My mind was filled with the buzzing of the room, the sunless gray sky crying down rivers of water, the fly erratically jumping around the table sucking on a spilled packet of sugar from the last people who ate at this booth. Then in all I could focus on was the flickering of the neon "open" signs reflection against the pounding water on the glass window. Time seemed to have stopped and all I could do was sit there and stare at the simple details everyone else looked over and payed no attention to. Until...

"Remy?" first I felt his hot breath on my ear causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up as goosebumps formed and a shiver surged through my body. Then his beautiful soft voice hit my eardrums and my mind went blank except for the knowledge that he called for my attention.

I parted my lips and let the air in my lungs flood out as I spoke hoarsely, "yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" His breath on my neck made my blood run cold and I couldn't hold back another shiver. "Want to borrow my jacket?" he offered as he lifted his head from my shoulder and tilted my chin so I was facing him.

I nodded and he smiled. I watched as he slid the leather jacket off his shoulders and down his muscled arms, the kind of muscle created from strumming for hours and days on a guitar. His floppy hair fell in front of his gorgeous blue gems casting a shadow down his pointed nose and across his lips. He handed me the jacket with his large calloused hand and brushed the hair from his eyes killing the moment.

"Thanks," I smiled then quickly took the jacket from his hand and threw it on. The smell of smoke, leather, and a scent that was specifically Jack greeted me and I instantly could breathe again.

Kimmi was puffing on her cigarette looking more like a dead doll than the tanned surfer girl I'd first met. Lane and Jack were talking about amplifiers, soundboards and speakers, a whole different language than Kimmi and I spoke.

"You heard about the party Friday night? It's at M.J.'s. We should hit it up, don't you agree?"

I shook my head, "I have plans. I work at six the next morning."

"You work shitty hours."

I shrugged, "I learn a lot."

"Come anyway it's not like you've never worked hung over before."

"I'll think about it."

"You better or I'm dragging you to it."

Lane laughed loudly. He had an annoyingly high laugh for a guy that made you want to rip your ears off, plus he snorted.

"What's your deal?" I snapped sharply.

"I hear Andy's going to be there."

"Gross!" Kimmi squealed slapping him on the arm.

"Geez Kimmi leave a mark why don't cha?"

"Wuss toughen up!"

"Too bad Bobby's not around to kick his ass," Lane continued to laugh.

"Dude just shut up," Jack groaned shaking his head. "Kimmi you got a smoke?"

She checked each pocket of her denim jacket then her tight black pants pockets before answering, "Naw all out."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a new pack then tossed it to him. "Don't waste it."

He smirked, "Oh you know me."

Nina came back with our order and placed it in front of us. "Anything else?" she asked already turning away.

"Your open sign is going out," I told her looking down blankly at my shake.

"Oh?" she questioned and turned her attention to the door. "Your right. I'll have Paul take a look at it once he gets back. Thanks for letting me know Remy."

I smiled weakly and began to twirl my straw around the glass a habit that came into play when something was plaguing my unconscious thoughts.


End file.
